This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a knot retainer for shoelaces.
It is customary to tie shoelaces in a bow knot to maintain the free ends of the shoelace in a tightened and out of the way position. Such bow knots even when properly tied frequently become untied especially on children's feet in view of the great activity associated therewith.
Devices have heretofore been employed in an attempt to maintain the knots in a tied condition. Such prior devices, however, are not believed to solve completely the problem at hand since they do not accomplish the desired combined features of being inexpensive to manufacture, simplified in use and effective for maintaining the knot in a tied condition.